


Imposter

by timeywimeygalaxy



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Imposter, Roman angst, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tricks, alternative ending, dark side, set just after why do we get out of bed in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeywimeygalaxy/pseuds/timeywimeygalaxy
Summary: After finishing the video "Why do we get out of bed in the morning?" It looks like Roman was not what he seemed.





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was watching the recent sanders sides video me and my friend noticed Roman was acting really off. I had this scene in my head throughout most of the video thinking it was going to end on a cliff hanger or somthing so I wrote it down kinda like an "alternate ending". It's 4am here I was going to wait till tomorrow to post it but I couldn't get it out of my head so I'm sorry if this is crap!
> 
> I'm in no way saying Thomas's video is bad I absolutely love it!! I just wrote this for fun! :) hope y'all enjoy! Also wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes!

The creative side smiled as he sank out.

Appearing in his room the smile turned to a smirk, as he looked around at the destroyed remnants of what once was Roman's room.

The fairy lights that hung up on the walls now tangled and frayed on the floor along with his torn Disney posters, shattered fractals of glass littered the ground below the now empty frame of the full-length mirror they once encompassed. The red wallpaper had been slashed with what looked like a sword, the atmosphere of the room itself felt hostile, _wrong_.

The desk sat in the corner littered with crumpled up pieces of paper spilling over the desk and the floor around it. Roman gazed around the room looking very pleased with himself as his eyes fell onto a small corner in the room or rather the figure lying there, he strode over and knelt down.

_**Roman. The real one**_.

The once grand prince was slumped on the floor, the white tunic now an off colour, crinkled and disheveled his usual well groomed hair falling in his face as his head lulled to one side. His skin had a greyish tinge to it like all his energy had been drained, the royal slowly looked up to the trickster in front of him as his warm eyes met ones with malice, his voice was weak as he spoke but still had a hint of defiance.

He was the prince after all he could never show his fear.

He could never give up.

"Your good looks won't serve you forever, they're going to figure it out and when they do they'll vanquish you..you-you _villain!_

Roman spat out the last word with as much venom as his weak body could muster.

The imposter didn't react instead he let out a sinister chuckle whilst looking unnervingly calm, there was a certain gleam in his eyes.

"Well, if today is anything to go by"

The doppelgänger stood up, towering above the prince he stared down at him as a sly grin stretched across his face.

"Then this is going to be easier than I thought"

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of it! ^^ If you'd like to follow me on tumblr: timeywimeygalaxy


End file.
